Where There's Death, There's Life
by Spiritpaw
Summary: Naomi Misora got in contact with an old friend before she went to the police headquarters where she came into contact with Kira. Now he's in Japan after blood. What's this, L has a past with him? Violance, non-explicite scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic that I've posted though I've been reading stories on this site for years and had my own page I've never got round to posting. All constructive criticism is welcome, all flames will be ignored. Of you don't like the story don't read it as no one is making you and all you're doing is wasting time and effort. There probably won't be any AN's in each chapter unless there's something important to inform you all. I will tell you now that I suffer from anxiety and therefore have trouble with keeping on time update. I can guarantee that I will not abandon any of my writing not matter how long an absent I may have.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of _Harry Potter_ or _Death Note_ nor do I get any financial gain from posting.

"_I believe, no I know that Ray came into contact with Kira on that bus. That's why he was killed. Kira, Kira got to him...what should I do? Harry?"_

"Naomi Misora, when did you ever asked for advice? Heck, even on your own cases, including the BB case that you worked on with L."

"_I know, I just don't know what to do. All I know is that Kira had too of been someone Ray was investigating for L."_

"So go to the Police Headquarters and see if you can talk to Chief Yagami, maybe even see if you can speak to L himself. Your theories are sound and I believe that L would be interested in them."

A sigh. _"You think so?"_

Dry chuckles. "No need to sound hopeful. If it makes you feel any better I'll come to Japan and help you investigate Ray's death and approach L myself."

A quick draw of breath. _"Really? You'll come here for me? But, but aren't you in London? I don't want to be a hassle."_

"Naomi, you can never be a hassle. You helped me in more ways than you can ever know both you and Ray. I want justice for what was done to Ray, and all of those murdered convicts. Besides, I've been looking forward to a reunion with both you and L. It's been far too long since I've seen either of you."

A giggle. _"Indeed, it has been too long. When should I expect your arrival?"_

"I'll be on the next flight. Meanwhile go see Yagami and tell him what you know, he may take you to L. I'll be there as soon as I can Mi-chan."

"_I know you will Harri-kun. I'll go see the Police tomorrow after I organise a lift for you from the airport to the hotel I'm staying in."_

"Stay safe, don't give your name to anyone until you've spoken to L, alright? I don't want to lose you too. I'll see you tomorrow night."

_Don't worry, I may not be an active agent anymore but that doesn't mean I'm wet behind the ears. You take care too; I know how much you hate confined spaces."_

"I'll be fine, I'll be there soon."

"_Okay, see you tomorrow."_

...

...

...

"_You've reach Naomi Misora, I can't answer the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you." Beep._

"Naomi, just letting you that my fights been delayed for a couple of hours. If all goes well I'll make it for dinner. Harry."

...

...

...

"_You've reach Naomi Misora, I can't answer the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you." Beep._

"It's me again, the flight's gone off without a hitch and I'm doing fine. By the way where are we going to eat? Just remember I'm not a big fan of red meat. Harry."

...

...

...

"_You've reach Naomi Misora, I can't answer the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you." Beep._

"Mi-chan, just a quick update, planes about five hours away. Doing fine, the ipod's really helping. Harri."

...

...

...

"_You've reach Naomi Misora, I can't answer the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you." Beep._

"Naomi how did your meeting go with Chief Yagami? Did you get to talk to L? Or is that why you haven't answered or returned my calls? Don't leave my hanging. Harry."

...

...

...

"_You've reach Naomi Misora, I can't answer the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you." Beep._

"Landed safe and sound and thanks for the ride, heading over to the hotel now, might be asleep when you come in, wake me for dinner. Harri."

...

...

...

"_You've reach Naomi Misora, I can't answer the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you." Beep._

"_- answer the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you." Beep._

"_- please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you." Beep._

"_- the beep and I'll get back to you." Beep._

"_-I'll get back to you." Beep._

_- Beep._

...

...

...

"_Potterue-san, we are sorry to inform you that Misora, Naomi has been reported missing and presumed dead. We are sorry for your lose. If you have any information that may help with our investigation please contact us."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Watari, it's me. Kira just made a mistake and his life is now mine. Tell L I'm joining the investigation. Plus we have some unfinished business from when we're last together."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of your reviews.

Deep forest green eyes glanced around the grounds of To-Oh University, taking in the numerous students milling around before gazing up through the leaves of the tree their owner was situated under.

A commotion to the left drew their attention away from the leaves above them to a crowd of excited freshmen chanted 'Misa! Misa!' as they talked over each other trying to get the now visible blond actress and model Amane, Misa's attention.

It was not the famous blond that held the green orbs however, but the two figures that stood within the gathering, though it was more so the shorter of the two that really got their attention. The figure was slouched over, shaggy charcoal black hair hung messily around their ears and face, a long sleaved top hung loosely off of a slim build, hands tucked into pockets of baggy jeans that threatened to hide a pair of scuffed sneakers. They were too far away to see their face but knew that a seemingly bored face was present and deep cobalt, almost black eyes analysed their surroundings and were highlighted by the black smudges that stood out on fair skin due to lack of sleep.

Standing near him was a well dressed teen, he looked well groomed with his auburn hair neatly styled, his clothes well fitting and of the latest style. He also had an air of superiority about him; as though he was a nobleman who only came down to visit the peasants to indulge them with his presence.

The owner of the green orbs snorted as the dark haired male made a fool of himself around Amane causing her and her fans to laugh at him as he rubbed the back of his head abashedly. Snorting at the blackett's behaviour, green-eyes stood up and slowly approached the gathering, only to pause mere meters away as what appears to be Amane's manager force her way through the students to grab a hold of the blond and lead her away. This did not however prevent Amane from calling out, _"See you after work Light!"_, before following the woman in possession of her arm, which coincidently left the two males alone as the groups interest was taken away.

The two conversed for a bit before separating. From where he stood, green-eyes was able to gather that the two were going to meet at the cafeteria as it was well known for the dark haired male had a soft spot for sweet things. He could only huff in silent amusement as the two parted ways and a smug satisfaction seem to cloak the auburn male which was shattered as he pulled out his mobile only for the other to answer it mere feet from him, and again with another phone. After collecting the devices auburn stalked away with what could be considered dignity though, with the frustration and malevolence at the other, looked more like a sulk.

As the slouched male shuffled by, green-eyes stepped out behind him facing away and looked into the sky.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it L?"

This caused the other to freeze in place before turning ever so slightly to catch a look at the other who sounded ever so hauntingly familiar. There staring into the sky stood a man he never thought he'd see again even though Watari had informed him of his arrival in the country and of his interest in Kira. Dressed in dark denim pants held up by an equally dark belt, with various chains looping off of it, some obviously attached to something, over sturdy boots. Above all of that, a well warn and scarred leather jacket, with a sliver of a blood red shirt visible. Messy black hair, tinted a deep red in the sun, fought to escape the band that held it in a tail that hung just below the shoulders from the bass of the neck.

Though he couldn't see the others face, he was sure that it still held the same firm mouth, chiselled jaw, with a scare that cut across it from under the right ear to stop just shy of the left collar bone and defined cheek bones and one of a kind green eyes that played a game of hide-and-seek with long messy bangs. He also knew that those same bangs hid a scare that the other received as a babe and that there were many more scares hidden underneath the clothing, some more horrific than others from a time before L met him.

The dark head turned to the side allowing L to be captured by the green orbs of that peeked through messy bangs. A shake of the head and the hair moved allowing L to focus on the face as a whole only to be drawn to a new scar that stretched horizontally across the bridge of the nose starting under one eye to stop under the other. It was obviously a new scare to L, not only had it not been there the last time he saw this man the scar tissue was still red and agitated.

"Indeed it has. Harry."

The corner of Harry's lip twitched at the sound of L monotone. _Some things_, he thought,_ never change._


End file.
